thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cardassian Galor Class
Name: Galor Craft: Cardassian Union Galor-Class Battle Cruiser Type: Battle Cruiser Scale: capital Length: 371.88 x 192.23 x 59 meters Starship Size: 6 Ship Mass: 1,678,000 metric tons Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 3D Crew: 300; Skeleton: 30/+10 Passengers: 485 Cargo Capacity: 166,000 metric tons Consumables: 2 years Warp Drive: 5 / 8.4 / 9.6 (6 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D+1 Space: 7.5 Hull: 4D+2 Shields: 2D [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 60 / 2D *Scan: 130 / 2D+1 *Search: 170 / 3D *Focus: 5 / 3D+2 Weapons *'Drevan Class Disruptor Cannon' : Fire Arc: 360 degrees aft Location: aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-15/50/150 Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 5 Damage: 5D *'15 Ta'vor Class Spiral-Wave Disruptor Arrays' : Fire Arc: 5x 360 degrees forward, 1x 360 degrees starboard, 2x 360 degrees aft, 4x 360 degrees dorsal, 3x 360 degrees ventral Location: 3 forward, 5 starboard wing, 5 port wing, aft dorsal, aft ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 4D *'2 Photon Torpedo Launcher' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft; but are self guided Location: forward, aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-15/50/175 Ammunition: 200 Type II Photon Torpedoes total Spread: 10 Damage: 4D *'3 Class Delta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 1 aft Location: forward ventral, forward dorsal, aft ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 *'2 Class Alpha Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: 1 in each Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: Year Commissioned: 2360 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 2 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 4 :*Range: 15,000 km :*Capacity: 16 persons *Cargo: 4 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 400 kg Complement *Hideki Class Fighters: up to 13 *Probes: 60 Description: Galor-class cruisers were the primary class of warship by the Cardassian military during the latter half of the 24th century. Design The Galor-class shared the same basic superstructure as their Keldon-class counterparts, but were used far more frequently by the Cardassian military. (DS9: "Defiant") Commonly referred to as "warships" or "war vessels", this class was also designated by the Cardassians and the Maquis as "cruisers". The Federation Alliance was also known to classify them as "destroyers." (TNG: "The Chase"; DS9: "Past Prologue", "Defiant"; VOY: "Fury") During the late 2360s, these warships had three sub-classes, with the Galor-class, Type-3 being considered to be "top of the line." (TNG: "Ensign Ro") During the Dominion War, these vessels were classified by Starfleet as "destroyers", in relation to their Dominion counterparts. (DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels") Tactical systems The arsenals of Galor-class warships vary, though typically they are armed with numerous phaser arrays. Although the Galor-class vessels were considerably inferior to the Federation's Galaxy-class starships, they proved to be very effective against Miranda-class and other older Federation starships. (TNG: "The Wounded"; DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels", "Waltz") These ships were often seen operating in squadrons of three, possibly to make up for their tactical weaknesses compared to contemporary warships of other interstellar powers. In 2369, Captain Edward Jellico ordered a fleet of Galor-class starships to leave the McAllister C-5 Nebula one-by-one, ejecting their primary phaser coils. (TNG: "Chain of Command, Part II") In 2370, Cardassian colonists living in the Demilitarized Zone modified Cardassian shuttles, which they equipped with Galor-class phaser banks to protect their colonial interests. (DS9: "The Maquis, Part I") Source: *Memory Alpha: Galor-class *Memory Beta: Galor-class *Ship Recognition Manual vol 2 (Spacedock) (pages 27-29) *thedemonapostle